


strawberry fields forever

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Crying, James is a good boyfriend, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, hints of depression, i love these boys, jaith - Freeform, soft kisses on hands, the beatles song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: sometimes, the voices in keith’s head become too loud. james is always there to help him





	strawberry fields forever

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 11 pm like 8 minutes until 12 hello
> 
> also, i love the beatles

Melancholy honeysuckle petal tear drops streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto the soft pillow beneath him. He sobbed quietly. The man he was laying with pulled him closer against his chest and whispered saccharine words into his lover’s hair from his sweet bubblegum lips.

The man left rain drop kisses on his lover’s head and shoulders and anywhere he could reach which eventually made his lover stop those sorrowful tears who almost cried and drowned himself in a river.

The moment itself was bittersweet. The rooms on either side of the walls were oblivious to his lover’s grief and these episodes late at night which he and the man shared. But that was okay. What happens in the room stays between them both. They both share a universe different from everyone else’s which is not always perfect, but is flawed with arguments, tears, and pain. But somehow, they manage to pull through and seek love and mend those wounds.

The man, James, rubbed at his lover’s back, who in return sighed with contentment. James continued to rub but moved his hands to Keith’s arms and elbows and sides.

“Look at me.” James whispered softly and Keith could almost tear up again. James’ beautiful want to care is still enigma to him, but was grateful. Keith let out a soft sigh and slowly broke away from their warm embrace. He wiped his eyes almost shamefully.

Keith looked up at James with watery, red doe eyes.

James smiled, “Hey there beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed his head. James lips lingered there. Keith flushed at the affection.

“I’m sorry.” Keith breathed out and wiped at his eyes again when they started to pool with liquid regret. James brushed Keith’s hair away from his face. Keith’s cheeks red as fuji apples and nose too.

“Don’t be sorry for anything you can’t control. Don’t be sorry for something that happened that was out of your control. Nothing is your fault. It’s okay to cry when things get tough or when the voices in your pretty head become loud.” James reassured him as he rubbed Keith’s cheeks softly. Keith leaned into his touch. He gave a small nod.

Their relationship was hard but loving. Keith had problems at night when the ghosts of his past come to haunt him when he was most vulnerable. James gladly helped him out and always reminded him that the faults Keith believed were not because of him and never the universe’s way of punishing him.

James kissed his nose and pressed their foreheads together. James watched as Keith closed his eyes and breathed in and out. James held his hand and soothingly swiped his thumb over Keith’s scarred knuckles repeatedly. He lifted Keith’s pale hand to his soft lips and very softly kissed it then went on to kiss his fingertips and palm, and then finally his wrist.

James started to hum a song he would always hum to Keith when nights were like this. Keith enjoyed the soft melodic rumble of James throat. It almost reminded him of a bumblebee.

“Let me take you down, ‘cause I’m going to Strawberry Fields, nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about, Strawberry Fields forever.” James whispered in their room which was illuminated by the moonlight, leaving splotchy blue hues dancing around the room and lighting up the dark spaces in Keith’s head.

The song, along with James’ humming, lulled Keith into a deep sleep.

James kissed his head, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my anxiety as been terrible lately that it’s affecting (effecting? i never know) my sleep :/
> 
> this fic probably doesn’t even make sense but what does anymore


End file.
